New war for the new four
by littlechick2013
Summary: Jack is requested to attend the seasonal ceremony with mother-nature and other seasons. Unwilling to go, Jack hides out at the north pole during a guardian meeting. Though a certain spring spirit is not letting him off the hook. Little do they know, that a threat is brewing towards mother-nature. My first story. Jacknuzzel, mericup. Pitch is sorta good in this story.
1. Chapter 1

For once in his life, pitch was excited about something that had nothing to do with bringing the guardians down to their knees.

He was attending a party.

….(yes I said party)

It was the ten year party, or as mother-nature likes to call it 'Ceremony' for the four seasons. He had no particular interest with the four seasons, just only mother-nature. After all Sepherina was his daughter.

The only time he can spend time with his daughter in peace, of course the man was thrilled. Another bonus was that none of the guardians ever attended. Well except one, which made his smile falter.

Jack Frost.

Sure the insufferable boy hasn't showed his face during any of the ceremonies, which ended up being a double edged-sword for pitch. Sepherina always came to him when she needed to rant on how jack skipped out again, and how she was going to punish him by letting the summer spirit give him a wedgy. Whatever that is.

He only saw the frost child at the after parties, making a fool of himself most of the time. That is until a certain blonde-headed girl set him straight. Now that was a site.

Pitch just shrugged, now was not the time to dwell on meager little season spirits. Right now was the time to figure out how put on this stupid tie.

_Deep underground near a volcano_.

"Man Bryne*! Next time we hold a meeting, we are doing it at the Himalayas. I am sweltering here!" yelled pyry.

"Stop complaining, is everything in order for tonight?" Eben* sighed.

"Everything is all set, It's time for that bitch Sepherina to step down or we will force her. She will feel the power of the titans." Bryce* Grinned evily.

* Bryne-meaning fire,lava titan

* Pyry-means snowstorm, but he's the blizzard titan

*Eben-means stone, but he's the earthquake titan.

*Bryce-Sort of means 'quick-moving, alert.' Tornado titan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack knew he could get in trouble for being late, but he didn't really care. He would rather go to guardian meeting, than go to a ceremony created for seasons.

So he instead went to the guardian meeting, early in fact. Kind of shocked the other four, but they just assumed it was just a simple coincidence.

Not really caring about the status report from the others, jack decided to play with some snowflakes he created.

He felt at ease knowing that he didn't have to worry about the stupid ceremony. He was just about to doze off for a little nap, but wind decided to open the windows very roughly.

Poor guardians shivered from the abrupt cold. Even jack was startled, wind wouldn't bother him without a reason.

Jack got up to close the windows but something smacked him in the face, which caused him to make a small YELP!

He looked at what smacked him, and saw that it was a letter addressed to him. He opened and started to turn paler after each sentence he read.

_'Dear Jacky-poo,_

_If you do not get ready for the ceremony or if you plan on skipping out again. I will personally find you and drag you by your ear to the party. Won't it be a sight, the amazing Jack frost being man-handled by his wife. Also you will be sleeping on the coach for a month. Now better be ready in five minutes or I will find you._

_From your sweet wife_

_Punzie'_

'Fuck.' Was the only thought that went through Jacks head. Before any of the guardians could ask him about the letter, he startled them by ranting out loud.

"Shit! I didn't bring my clothes! Do I have back up? I didn't make a speech! Oh sweet MIM she will kill me!"

The guardians were speechless. They have never seen jack act so bonkers. They just watched him start pacing back and forth, just talking to himself.

Bunny finally had enough with the little show jack was making, "Oi 's eating at ya?"

Jack turned towards bunny, and just stared at him. Then jack scared them by giving bunny a very evil smile that could put pitch o shame. It sent chills down bunny's spine.

_Pitch's lair_.

A shiver went down pitch's spine. "Why does it feel like someone just out did me in something? Is this what kids call disturbance in the force?"

_Back to the Guardians._

"Bunny, can you turn back into that cute fluffy version of yourself for at least ten minutes?" Jack asked nicely.

"Why do'u want that?" bunny asked warily.

"Please bunny, I will do anything you want. Please." Jack pleaded. He knew whatever bunny wanted would not bode well with him, but it was life and death now.

Bunny contemplated on why jack was asking for this favor, but he couldn't turn down an offer.

"Alright, but it ain't cheap mate."

Jack just nodded his head. Bunny smirked at what jacks' face would look like. "You will let tooth do whatever she wants with you. Dental check-up, dress up, the whole sha-bang."

Tooth beamed with excitement. Jack did pale considerably, but he had no choice. "Fine deal."

Bunny was shocked by Jacks' quick answer, he was expecting the frostbite to throw a fit.

"Now please turn cute and adorable, someone I know is coming and I need you to distract her for me. She is a real sucker for cute animals." Jack smirked.

"Question. Why does bunny need to distract her, and who she?" tooth asked.

"One, so I could sneak away. Two….. well she. (Sigh) Don't freak out when I tell you guys this, but she. She's my wife."

Dead silence. Hell a cricket was chirping. Wait that's just an elf playing with wooden cricket chirper.

Jack wanted to laugh at their faces, but now was not the time. "So bunny, time to turn cute and fluffy. Hurry up she will be here any minute." He said frantically.

Bunny didn't move he was still gob smacked. At first he thought it was jack trying to pull a prank, but Jacks face wasn't showing any signs that it was.

Jack groaned when bunny was not doing what he was told. He conjured a snow ball and threw right at bunny's face.

Finally broken out of his trance, along with the others. All hell broke loose.

"What ya mean ya have a shelia mate, your just a kid?!"

"You're serious? Who is she? What's she like? Does she have pretty teeth?"

"I did not zee thazt coming."

Sandy was just swirling different pictures too fast.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled, and got all of their attention. "I will tell you more later, just let me escape that the horror that will befall on me soon." He shuddered.

"You scared of a shelia?! This I got ta see." Bunny laughed.

"Laugh later! Change now!" Jack whined.

"Fine, fine. You bloody gumbi." Bunny sighed. He started shrinking down to his mini size, at the same moment the windows opened abruptly. Jack quickly flew to the highest banister, concealing him from view.

Once the guardians could no longer see Jack, they turned their attention towards the windows.

A small lithe figure floated in gracefully to the floor in front of the guardians.

A young women who looked about Jacks age looked at the guardians, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was wearing a beautiful violet dress, and emerald sashes that lightly adorned her shoulders and strapped to her neck. She wore the same color violet gloves who also had sashes hanging loosely from elbow to wrist. Little flowers randomly were attached to her dress. She had long blonde hair that was braided all the way down to her feet. A sun colored flower was clipped to left bang, which brought out her stunning green eyes.

The guardians were stunned of her beauty. Bunny was the first one to speak.

"(whistle) Ya got ta admit mates, frostbite knows how ta pick em."

The girl looked down at bunny and before he had time to react. The girl squealed and brought bunny up to her chest to give him a hug.

"Oh my gosh aren't you the cutest thing." Bunny didn't really liked being called cute and being petted, but something about this girl made him feel comfortable and relaxed.

"So what's your name cutie?" she asked.

Bunny got out of his daze to look at her. "Uh, E. Aster Bunnymund. At your service madam." He tried speaking with a French accent.

The girl just smiled. "Well tell me Easter bunny, where is my husband Jack and why is he trying to distract me with your cute form?"

Bunny froze, this girl was not one to fool with. Trying to make conversation, bunny asked. "So what's ur name shelia?"

"Oh my name is Rapunzel Frost, I'm the seasonal spirit of spring." She smiled brightly. Now bunny wanted to whizz himself. There he was trying to trick the woman who would most likely be his boss, other than MIM.

She put bunny down and stood up. "Jack I would stop hiding if I were you." She got no response. "Jack you have skipped the ceremony five times already, and only attended the after parties. If you do not come out I will take drastic measures."

Jack just smirked, nothing she did could make him come out. He wasn't stupid.

"Alright then, I really just came to tell you that mother-nature was hoping that you would host the after party." Rapunzel sighed dramatically.

Jack stiffened. Him host the after party, oh how he dreamed of doing that. He was just about yell out with glee, but he quickly stopped to not give away his position.

"But she said that you can only do that, if you attend the ceremony first." Rapunzel spoke sweetly.

'crap always a catch.' Jack thought.

Rapunzel just sighed and sat down on his spot of the sofa. "Well you have to come out sooner or later, wind is on my side today. So flying is out of the question."

Jack quietly groaned. 'Okay plan B, Find one of North's snow globe.' Without wind he was going to have to use his own agility to get from banister to banister.

While Jack was playing monkey with the banisters, Rapunzel decided to get to know the Guardians better.

"So judging by all of your faces, Jack hasn't told you about me."

They simply nodded. They all took a seat, and bunny decided to change back in his big form.

"Aw, you're still cute in your big form." Rapunzel smiled.

Tooth almost fainted at the sheer beauty of Rapunzel's teeth. Oh tooth was itching to get a closer look.

"Well back to the main picture. What is this ceremony that jack wishes not to go to?" North asked.

Rapunzel snickered. "The ceremony is mainly a thank you from mother nature. Each season makes a speech of thanks for everyone attending and anyone who has helped the season in any way. After that we have an after party, which happens to be jacks FAVORITE because the spirit hosting it, could do mainly whatever they want."

"Why doesn't he want to go, doesn't sound so bad." Bunny said.

"The big baby won't go because he has to be on his BEST behavior, and also wear HIS ceremonial attire. Which he hates." She huffed.

"Oh I want to see that." Tooth flew excitedly, but she turned solemn. "Oh but it's only for seasons."

Rapunzel looked confused. "What are you talking about, anyone is invited. Mother nature emphasizes to invite who ever we want, especially family. I don't understand why Jack hasn't said anything, he's always talking about you guys of being his family."

Jack and the other guardians froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacks' face turned a vibrant red when Rapunzel revealed to the guardians about what he thinks of them.

Rapunzel knew that Jack was at that moment very embarrassed. 'Come out jack, I will reveal all the embarrassing moments you have ever had.' She thought.

"He says that about us?" Bunny asked shocked.

"Yep, and he talks highly about you bunny." Rapunzel grinned.

Both Bunny and Jack were shocked. 'Rapunzel, you wouldn't dare.' Jack thought.

"Me?!" bunny questioned.

"Mm-hm. He always told me that he sees you as an older brother to him. Also that Easter was his favorite holiday for two reasons."

Bunny was so happy that he couldn't control his little outburst towards North. "Hah! The little bugger does like my holiday betta. Betta keep your end of the bargain mate." North just grumbled.

Jack wanted to laugh at the old Cossack. He had no idea that bunny and north made a bet on which was his favorite holiday.

Sandy waved his hand to Rapunzel to get her attention. Once he got her attention, he started making pictures with his sand. He made a 2 and a question mark.

Luckily Rapunzel understood. "Well the first reason is before he met me. He told me that he always loved to see the kids' happy faces when they were looking for eggs. He would even help some eggs that got stuck in cracks or roots."

Bunny smiled. 'Awfully nice of the little bugger.'

Jack also smiled at the memories of all the Easter egg hunts he helped at. His smile went away when he realized that Punzie was going to tell them the other reason.

"The other reason he told me, and I quote. "I love Easter because it's the beginning of spring, and I love to see how you blossom nature around you. With just your beauty alone, my fair lady." And he always got down on one knee and kissed my hand like a princess." She giggled.

Poor Jack was blushing very hard at that moment. Bunny just decide to laugh. "Frostbite said that?! No idea he was the old fashioned corny romantic."

"I think that's so cute of sweet tooth." Tooth smiled.

"Want to hear more?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

Jack shook his head. He knew what Punzie was trying to do, not wanting to fall into her trap. Jack sucked up his pride and let her tell his embarrassing moments, while he focuses on escaping.

"(sigh) well it looks like he won't be coming out. I better take my leave." She got up.

Jack was confused, but at the same time elated. 'Hell yeah no ceremony.'

"Well I guess the next runner up for the after party would be cupid." She smiled, and started walking towards the window.

Jack froze. 'CUPID!? What the hell is mother nature thinking?! Cupid is nothing but a perv!'

"Oh does he host good parties?" tooth asked.

"I don't know, Jack never lets me go to any after parties that has cupid for the host. Oh well Cupid was nice enough to have a costume set up for me when I arrive."

Jack snapped. "HELL NO!" he yelled when he jumped down.

The guardians took one look at jack, and decided to take a step back. Jack was not happy.

Rapunzel turned around. "About time."

"Rapunzel, how many times have I told you to stay away from cupid? He is nothing but a pervert!" he tried hard from not yelling.

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes and started undoing her long hair. Jack was still lecturing her for him to notice.

"Have you not heard the stories on what he did to April fools? He freaking tricked thee April fools to wear an inappropriate maid costume, and dance the freaking Macarena in front of everyone!"

Rapunzel's hair was clumped up on the ground, and guardians couldn't help but gape at the length of it. She whipped the end towards Jack while still in mid lecture.

"He fools lots of girls somehow into doing deplora-Ahh!" Rapunzel's hair lassoed him around the waist, and with a big tug. She pulled him right in front of her.

She looked him right in the eyes and glared. "Got cha."

**I thank any one who has read my story this far, don't worry I'm not leaving. I'm too stubborn for that. I just ask that if you can leave a review, this is my first story so I really would like your insights. Thank you and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much for the reviews, yall have no idea how happy that makes me. I had a bit of writer block because I had so many scenarios on how I would write this chapter. Never fear, I always finish what I start. Because I'm too darn stubborn. Enjoy the new chapter. **

**Wears the pants**

Jack has faced many things that many say are frightening. He spoke with death, he was chased by the donkey lady, and he faced pitch and his nightmares.

True he was scared of those things. Though only one thing ever scared him to the core. And that was a very angry Rapunzel.

Jack looked down at his wife's glaring emerald eyes. He knew he was in big trouble, but he had to play it cool (No pun intended) to get out of this sticky situation.

Straitening up stance, he looked defiantly back at Rapunzel. "Yes, you got me. But I'm still not going to that stupid ceremony."

Rapunzel gave him a blank look, then smiled sweetly. Too sweetly for Jacks comfort. Now Jack was really scared.

_Pitch's lair_

Pitch shivered again as he was about to leave his lair. "Wow, whoever outdid me right now, is downright evil."

_North__ pole_

"Jacaack." Rapunzel purred. "How long have we been married?" she asked sweetly, as she started circling around him.

Not moving or looking her in the eye, Jack replied. "136 years, why?"

Rapunzel chuckled, "Well it got me thinking, if you remembered what you promised me on our wedding day." Still circling him.

Jack sighed, how can he forget. It was the happiest day of his life.

"Do you remember what you told me…Jacky-poo?" She brought his pet name.

In the background you could hear Bunny and North snickering at Jacks predicament, and also finding out his little pet name.

Jack looked at Rapunzel. "I promised to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. I will walk by you and promise to be there when you need me. Any promise you make, I make as well. And we always keep our promises." He finished.

Rapunzel stopped circling around him and smiled fondly. "Yes that's right Jack." She then tugged the hair that had surrounded jacks legs.

Jack fell on his back hard, at the same time Rapunzel quickly grabbed jack's staff from him.

Jack was making his way up, but a petite foot pushed him down by the chest.

He looked at Rapunzel. She was twirled his staff over her shoulder, and miraculously pointed a frying close to his face. "Don't make me use this." She gestured the frying pan.

The Guardians were caught off guard, and little anime sweat drops formed on their heads. 'What? A frying pan?"

(HAHAHAHA! Evil frying pan of doom!)

What gawked the guardians more is that jack just got outwitted. It was a sight to see the young prankster lose at his own game.

Jack starred wide-eyed at his wife. 'Shit, I'm through.' He thought.

"Now jack, your choice." Rapunzel spoke in a sing-song voice.

Jack slumped back on the ground. "I don't have my clothes." He grumbled

"Brought them, they are in the guest room. Courtesy of the wind. " She said.

"I didn't make a speech."

"You're Jack Frost, you always have something witty to say. Improvise." She smirked.

Jack just glared at his smirking wife. "(Sigh) Fine I'll go." He grunted.

Not before hearing bunny's comment. "Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship." He snickered.

Rapunzel's whole demeanor took a 180. "Yay! Oh Jack thank you. Mother will be so thrilled. Ha! Merida owes me half of her apple supply, and hiccup owes me new paints!"

"Wait! All of you guys made a bet on weather I go or not?" Jack exclaimed.

Rapunzel just pouted at his response to the bet. "Be happy it was me bringing you instead of Merida. You would be a popsicle pin cushion right now."

Jack couldn't help but agree and slightly thank his wife for the save.

"Now I want you to go take a quick shower and change, I don't want to be late." She gestured for him to get moving.

Jack got up and walked to the guest room, but he turned around to look at his wife. "What you're not going to join me?" he grinned suggestively.

All Jack was met with, was a frying pan thrown to his head. Making a loud CLANG sound.

Rapunzel's face was red from blushing.

"I'll take that as a no." Jack laughed, as did the others. Jack was just happy that he riled her up somehow.

He took his time walking very slowly to the guest room. Rapunzel was getting impatient. She grabbed her hair and whipped at Jack.

The hair whipped at jacks butt. Hard.

"OWW! Okay I'm going." He quickened his pace, in fear of another smack.

Once he closed the door, Rapunzel turned her face towards the guardians.

Bunny and North were trying very hard not to spill their guts, and tooth was looking at Rapunzel with admiration. Sandy didn't bother to hide his laughter.

"And that my fellow guardians, is how you get a winter spirit to behave." She curtsied.

They all finally let go and started laughing so loud, a red faced jack could hear them all the way in the shower.

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review. It really helps. I have a new story coming out as well. I don't know when it will upload, but I hope yall enjoy it as much as yall enjoy this one. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Pitch was very thankful that mother-nature actually gave him instruction on how to get to her home, since she moves to different home sporadically. It was just too hard to keep up with. He was also thankful that one of his sand horses who was not used for nightmares had the greatest sense of direction.

Flying high on his horse ( I think that was funny) He just scanned the area. " *sigh* well it looks like Sepherina wanted it to be the forest this time, thank moon that It's not in Madeira, that place was way to sunny for my liking."

He was about to descend to the ground, but his sand horse started bucking wildly. "Whoa! Easy girl! Control yourself!" he yelled. The horse whimpered in command and continued to fly to the ground. Once they reach to the ground, and Pitch dismounted. He took a look at his surroundings.

'What spooked her? I know she is not a horse for nightmares, but she still shouldn't be spooked so easily.' He thought. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he turned and walked by his horse to find the tunnel leading to mother-nature home.

The horse had a good reason to be spooked. For there are malicious spirits waiting in the woods getting ready for their attack on mother-nature.

Short as hell, but I have been busy non-stop. My grandma went through surgery, and she lives alone so I went to take care of her. Bad news, she has no wi-fi. Also school has been kicking me in the rear, along with karate (literally). When I finally came home, I was in the middle of making more chapters, Though the next day I brought my computer to school and someone fell on it. When I get my computer fixed. I'm stopped by dad now, cause he constanlty turns off the Wi-Fi. A lot. Again I'm very sorry for the late update, Chapters will be coming out quickly though.


End file.
